Nameless until further notice
by MacavityManiac
Summary: Etcetera is a kitten who barely escapes with her life. Mungojerrie and Coricopat are best friends who want to start a revolution. Jemima is a girl content with her well off life. How do these four cats lives intersect? Sucky summary. Please read
1. Chapter 1

**A.N. Heeeeeeeeeey y'all. I've missed you people! So this is my new fanfiction and, believe it or not, the main character is NOT an OC. GASP! There are some OC's but they don't play a huge part. **

**So I have recently discovered the wonder that is Les Miserables. I. Am. In. Love. With. GAVROCHE! Sooooooo yeah. This is my new fic and it is basically a CATS fic with all Les Mis songs. Enjoy! **

Etcetera lowered her eyes, hearing the pained cries of other cats. They made her want to be sick. She quickly looked to the side, catching her best friend, Coradette's eye. The white and brown Queen let the faint whisper of a smile cross her face. Etcetera smiled back but winced, hearing another scream.

"Damn it," a calico Tom muttered in his thick accent. "Oi think tha' was Linnea."

Etcetera sighed sadly, squeezing her eyes shut. She knew Linnea. Poor Queen was only a kitten. Another ear-piercing scream silenced all murmuring. The only sound anyone could hear was soft sobbing. The cream tabby Queen looked around at her fellow prisoners. They seemed to have lost all, if any, hope that they had left.

"_Look down,"_ Etcetera whispered sadly.

"_Look down," _Coradette agreed softly, squeezing her friend's shoulder.

"_Don't look 'em in the eye,"_ the calico Tom sang boldly.

"_Look down, look down," _more cats joined in.

Etcetera grimaced at the small crowd of cats. Kittens, Queen, Toms. Some kittens were only days old, their eyes still forced to be shut. They didn't know how lucky they were, not having to see the things that happened in this place.

"_You're here until you die," _she murmured.

A tall rust and white Tom jumped onto a stray box. He was muscular, but his skin was stretched a little too tight over his bones and muscles. His ribs were quite visible, but then again, it was the same with every other cat here. His dark green eyes were dull.

"_The sun is strong, it's hot as hell below!" _he yelled to the other cats.

"_Look down, look down, there's twenty years to go!" _the other cats yelled back.

Etcetera jumped up beside the Tom. She folded her cream striped paws in prayer, raising her powder blue eyes to the sky.

"_I've done no wrong, sweet EC hear my prayer!" _she cried desperately.

A deathly thin yellow and gray Queen stood on the shoulders of a dark brown Tom.

"_Look down, look down, sweet EC doesn't care,"_ she shouted at Etcetera, despair in her amber eyes.

Another Tom stood, looking bedraggled, yet there was still a shred of hope in his blue eyes.

"_I know she'll wait, I know that she'll be true," _he yelled confidently.

Coradette rolled her eyes at the Tom. She yanked him off of the box by his tail.

"_Look down, look down, they've all forgotten you," _she scoffed.

The calico Tom from before jumped up next to Etcetera and the other Tom. He wrapped his arm around Etcetera's waist.

"_When oi ge' free, ya won' see me 'ere fo' dust,"_ he called out triumphantly.

Etcetera pointedly removed his arm from around her waist. She pointed one finger in his face.

"_Look down, look down, don't look 'em in the eye,"_ she sang warningly.

A small black Queen kitten with red dots scattered among her fur stood on a rail. Her fur was mangy and you could have played her ribs like a xylophone. Her gray eyes showed the pain and suffering of a cat three times her age.

"_EC how long, before you let me die,"_ she cried despairingly.

The cats huddled in a group, attempting to shelter one and other. Etcetera allowed the kittens to crowd around her. She was no more than a kitten her self, yet she was the oldest kitten there. She drew the black and red Queenkit close, letting the small kit's tears soak her fur.

"It'll be alright Rosalie," she whispered. "We'll be alright."

The calico Tom came up next to her. He wrapped his muscular arms around her thin, twig-like frame. Etcetera allowed herself to nuzzle her head against him. The Tom rested his chin on the top of her head, giving Etcetera a small feeling of comfort.

"It's awlroight. We'll be awlroight," he whispered reassuringly to her.


	2. Chapter 2

**A.N. Hello again! So I realized that I forgot to put a disclaimer in the first chapter. So here it is:**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own CATS or Les Mis. I own all OCs including Rosalie and Coradette.**

**Anywho, thanks to x-Stage-STARR-x and Eraman for reviewing. Heeeere's chapter two! **

"Are you insane?" Coradette whispered furiously, brown eyes as wide as saucers.

Etcetera tipped her head to one side, pondering her answer.

"Possibly, but you know we have to get out of here!"

The calico Tom, whose name was Mungojerrie, nodded in agreement.

"'Ora, Cettie's roight. We 'afta ge' ou' o' 'ere!"

Coradette smacked him upside his orange and black head with her good paw. The other paw was crippled from an accident about a month after she was arrested. She gave him a death glare.

"Shut up Jerrie. I know she's right, I'm just worried."

"Listen," Etcetera began. "It's simple. Macavity rarely comes here, so we don't have to worry about him. All we do is create a distraction, knock out the guards, and we're out. No one's gonna miss three cats and if they do, they won't know where we went."

Coradette nodded hesitantly.

"Okay fine."

Mungojerrie and Etcetera patted her on the back happily. The brown and white Queen smiled at her friends.

"I wanna come."  
>The three cats turned to see the source of the confident meow. It was the black and red kitten, Rosalie. Etcetera bit her lip.<p>

"Rose…"

"Don't say anything," Rosalie hissed. "I'm going and that's final. I'm getting out of this hell hole."

Coradette shook her head.

"No. Absolutely not. You could get hurt."

Rosalie narrowed her eyes at the older brown and white kitten. She looked ready to kill.

"I'm coming and that's final. I want to live somewhere where I'm not beaten and assaulted on a regular basis. I want to have the life that other Queens my age have."

Mungojerrie thought for a moment.

"'Ey, Cettie she's go' a point. Ya can' realla deny 'er a chance a realla livin'."

Etcetera sighed, holding her paws up in defeat.

"Fine, fine. You guys win. Rosalie, you can come."

The small kitten tackled her friend, basically squeezing the life out of the cream Queen.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you Cettie! Thank you!"

Etcetera smiled and patted Rosalie's back.

"You're…welcome…Rose. Now…can you…do me…a favor?"

Rosalie had her eyes closed tightly. She smiled.

"Mmmhmm?"

Etcetera took another gasping breath.

"Stop…killing…me!"

Rosalie let go, smiling sheepishly. She brushed at Etcetera's fur comically.

"Uhh sorry Etcy."

The cream Queen took a loud, deep breath, relishing sweet air. She narrowed her eyes at the small kitten.

"Uh huh right. Now, I'll distract the guards. Jerrie, you and Cora knock them out. Got it?"

Her friends nodded enthusiastically. Etcetera smiled, satisfied.

"Aright. So that's it. We are getting out of here."


	3. Chapter 3

**A.N. Okay so I am watching the Millionaire Matchmaker while writing this, so this chapter might be a little screwed up.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own CATS or Les Miserables. Sniff. WHHHHHHY? Anywho, I do own Rosalie and Coradette.**

**Thanks again to x-Stage-STARR-x and Eraman for reviewing. All reviewers now get a virtual batch of red velvet cake balls and a hug from the character of their choice. **

**Kudos to Miss-Misto for some funny quotes. What can I say? We get on caffeine and sugar highs a lot and we say stupid and random stuff.**

**ON WITH CHAPTER 3!**

Mungojerrie looked skeptically at his friend. Etcetera had slicked down her cream tabby fur with water, making her look older than she was. She had crushed some charcoal, mixed it with water and had lined her eyes heavily.

"Cettie, wot on Ea'th are ya doin'?"

Etcetera blushed and continued slicking her fur down.

"This is my distraction Jer."

Mungojerrie's eyes widened considerably.

"Ya can' be serious?"

Etcetera was about to give him a smart-ass answer, when Rosalie and Coradette walked up. Rosalie immediately looked Etcetera from head to toe.

"Etcetera what the hell is going on?"

Coradette and Mungojerrie smacked the kitten's shoulders. Rosalie shrugged.

"Guys, living here, I've grown up using that language."

Coradette frowned at her, almost maternally.

"Not around us, young lady."

Rosalie shrugged again, grinning impishly.

"Oh well. If thou is pissed, thou must deal."

Etcetera waved her paws around in front of her friends' faces.

"Hello? Guys, focus!"

Her friends snapped their heads back to face the cream Queen. Etcetera nodded, satisfied.

"Okay. Are you guys ready?"

Rosalie started bouncing up and down, her long headfur flopping in her eyes. Mungojerrie rolled his eyes and placed one paw on top of the kitten's head, stopping the bouncing.

"Awlroight Rose. Calm down."

Rosalie nodded enthusiastically. Etcetera rolled her eyes and took a breath. She smoothed down one last piece of fur.

"Okay, wish me luck."

There were murmurs of 'luck' from her friends. Etcetera landed her gaze on the four guards who stood at the exit. Four very tall Toms; a gray tabby, a brown and black harlequin, a solid black, and a brown tabby. She took another breath and sauntered towards them, swinging her hips as she had seen some of the older Queens do. Immediately, the black Tom's eyes locked on her. His face twisted into a disgusting smirk. He elbowed his friends who also locked their eyes on the cream Queen. Etcetera batted her long eyelashes flirtatiously.

"Hello," she purred seductively, tracing the stripes on the gray tabby's arm.

The disgusting Tom wrapped one arm around the lowest part of her waist. His rancid breath tickled her ear.

"Well 'ello," he growled. "Who are you?"

Etcetera cocked one thin black eyebrow.

"Does it really matter?"

Suddenly, the brown and black harlequin grabbed her from the tabby. He pulled her against his chest, paws roaming over her figure.

"No, darlin' it doesn't," he whispered.

Etcetera forced another flirtatious smile. It took all of her will power not to vomit. She stroked his cheek with one paw. The black Tom grabbed her next, one arm wrapping tightly around her waist, the other paw forcing her chin up. Etcetera stared into his sickly yellow eyes as his face got closer to hers.

Suddenly, he, along with the other three Toms, was knocked out with a large stick. Etcetera stepped away quickly as they fell, barely avoiding the black Tom falling on her. She shuddered visibly. Mungojerrie wrapped her in a hug.

"Don' you eva' do tha' again," he whispered.

Etcetera nodded, breathing deeply.

"Gladly."

Coradette and Rosalie ran to join the hug. Once again, Rosalie was squeezing the air out of her older friend. Etcetera gasped for breath.

"Rosalie!" Coradette and Mungojerrie simultaneously scolded.

Rosalie backed up again, a guilty look on her small face.

"Sorry! Again."

Etcetera laughed but stopped when she heard a small moan from one of the unconscious Toms.

"Let's get out of here."

Her friends nodded in agreement. They began to walk to the exit, but a rust and white Tom blocked their way. He folded his arms.

"Where are you going?"

Coradette rolled her eyes, apparently very close to being pissed off.

"Plato, move."

"No," Plato retorted. "I want to come too."

Etcetera was at the end of her rope.

"Fine, fine," she hissed. "You can come. Let's just go before these bastards wake up."

Plato nodded happily and followed the three cats out.


End file.
